La Vie Froide
by o0-Lulu-o0
Summary: Bella, la seule demi-vampire au monde, trouve enfin une raison de vivre. De vivre à fond, sans penser au lendemain, ni au passé dans lequel elle souffrait. Edward lui a redonné de le goût à la vie, et elle compte bien le remercier!
1. Prologue

On dit que personne n'est seul. Que l'on peut toujours se confier et faire confiance quelqu'un pour nous venir en aide. Mais tout ça n'est que pure foutaise. J'ai pu en faire l'expérience. Moi, Isabella Swan, le seul demi-vampire au monde. J'en ai pleuré durant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des années et des décénies. Juste une chose de positif résulte de cette belle galère. J'ai pu apprendre une chose très importante : Peu importe qui vous entoure, vous êtes toujours seul. Seul, parmi les vastes terres sombres et froides de l' éternité.

*******

**Bon je sais que ce prologue est assez court, mais il permet de réfléchir un peu. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez des traces de votre passage en appuyant sur le bouton vert !!**

**Bisou vampirique**

**Lulu :)**


	2. Solitude et torture

William Shakespeare a dit :Des mouches aux mains d'enfants espiègles, voici ce que nous sommes pour les dieux ; ils nous tuent pour s'amuser. J'aimerais tant que ce soit véridique pour moi. J'aimerais tant pouvoir mourir et quitter cette vie comportant uniquement des problèmes. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un fantasme sordide parmi tant d'autres. Mais maintenant, il faut que je reprenne ma vie en main. Je ne peux pas passer le reste de cette éternité qui m'est destinée à me morfondre dans cette pauvre cave pourrie située dans une ville dont je ne sais même pas le nom dans cette Italie. Je me dois de me lever sur mes pieds et partir en chasse. Que ce soit de la nourriture ou bien ne serai-ce qu'un cerf, je me dois de me prêter au jeu de la vie. Il faut que je le fasse. Recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ne plus vivre dans le passé, mais dans le présent. Depuis les années que je suis enfermée et que personne ne vient me voir. Je me dois de sortir de cette pièce considérée comme une prison. Les Volturis ne me tueront pas si facilement. Je suis trop puissante pour eux. Ils veulent me garder comme arme secrète. Ils m'ont promis une nouvelle vie remplie de bonheur et d'amour. Voici ce qui en résulte. Je suis enfermée et on vient me porter de la nourriture humaine une fois par jour, car je préfère mourir que de toucher ne serai-ce une goutte de sang humain. J'ai récupéré assez de force pour me battre contre ceux qui m'empêcheront de sortir de cet Enfer. J'ai décidé où j'irai. Je pars pour Forks. Une petite ville au nord des États-Unis où la température est parfaite pour notre espèce. J'ai entendu quelques personnes parler de cette ville près de ma porte. C'est décidé. Je pars. Je me dois de m'autoriser une nouvelle vie, un nouveau d part.

Je me lève péniblement, m'aidant avec le mur sur lequel j'étais adossée quelques secondes auparavant. M'approchant tranquillement de la large porte en bois massif et moisie, la petite fenêtre étant la seule source de lumière dans cette pièce - je peux m'apercevoir qu'il n'y a personne près de ma cellule. C'est le moment où jamais. Je tente de défoncer la porte, mais sans succès. Je tente une seconde fois et je peux entendre un petit craquement, ma victoire est proche. Je recule tranquillement et cours toute vitesse vers la structure de bois. Un énorme bruit assourdissant retentit et la porte sortis de ses gonds. Je passai le cadrage et regarda autour. Un couloir si ancien, emplit de rouge - du sang. Je me mis courir le plus vite que je peux, ma condition de mi-vampire me permettant de courir un peu plus vite que l'humain normal. Arrivée dans une espèce de salle principale, je rencontre le premier vampire que j'ai vu depuis plus de 6 ans. Il fallait que je tombe sur Aro Volturi lui-m me. Par chance qu'il était seul, mais très en colère.

-Mais que fais-tu ici toi? N'es-tu pas dans ta chambre?

-Parce que vous appelez cela une chambre? Je me barre d'ici. Je ne suis pas heureuse.

-Non! Tu ne peux pas me faire cela. Ton pouvoir est trop puissant. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

-Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse. Il y en a sûrement d'autres qui peuvent copier les dons et les garder par la suite.

-Tu es unique et puissante. Tu devras me passer sur le corps. Dit-il menacent.

-Serai-ce un défi? Demandai-je sarcastiquement.

J'appuyai mes paroles avec un petit avant-goût de ce que je pourrai infliger Aro. Il se tordait de douleur sur le plancher froid. Je dois le remercier aussi. Il m'a fait croiser tellement de gens avec des pouvoirs plus puissants les uns que les autres. Je le laissai comme cela. Je partis vers la sortie, entendant les cris perçants d'Aro asséner mes tympans. ''Je te retrouverai'' s'égosilla-t-il.

Enfin dehors, pensai-je. Je respirai l'air plein poumons. Un air frais. Je me dirigeai vers le centre-ville. Il fallait que j'engloutisse quelque chose. Je trouvai rapidement un restaurant. Je commandai un énorme plat de spaghettis. Puis, me souvenant que je n'avais absolument aucun argent sur moi, je me ruai l'extérieur et me mis ne pouvais décidément pas payer la note avec tout ce que je viens d'engloutir. Je me retournai vivement et vis que personne ne m'avait suivit. Je ralentis un peu le pas et me pressai vers l'aéroport en suivant les indications sur les panneaux de signalisation. Ma prochaine destination, Forks.

*******

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé le premier chapitre? Est-ce qu'il vous a fait réfléchir? Bella va-t-elle s'en sortir indemne ? Donnez-moi votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton vert! **

**En espérant vous voir au rendez-vous au prochain chapitre,**

**Bisou vampirique**

**Lulu :)**


	3. Les Cullen

**Chapitre 2 : Les Cullen**

Je marche maintenant dans les rues de Port Angeles. Des tonnes de gens circulent autour de moi, m'ignorant complètement. Je m'assis sur un banc, regardant autour de moi. Des boutiques à perdre de vue ainsi que des humains. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'humains. Je me sens seule. Ce n'est pas vraiment un changement. Je suis seule depuis tant d'années. Depuis la mort de mes parents bref. 71 longues années de solitude sur mes 87 ans d'existence. Cela fait aussi 71 longues années que je suis coincée dans l'éternité de mes 16 ans. Je respirai un bon coup et me redressai aussitôt. Des odeurs des plus sucrées virent à mes narines. Je regardai autour, de peur de voir les Volturis. Tout ce que je vis, c'est 2 adolescentes me regarder avec une intensité infinie. À les voir, c'était certain, c'était des vampires. Les deux filles avaient environ mon âge, d'une pâleur de craie. Je redoutais le moment de voir leurs yeux. C'est la couleur de ceux-ci qui déterminera si je dois m'enfuir ou non. Soudain, la plus petite des deux, cheveux courts bruns pointant dans tous les sens, entra dans une sorte de transe. Grâce mon pouvoir, je pu percevoir le sien, elle voyait l'avenir. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle prit son portable et appela quelqu'un. Elle parlait rapidement, mais je pouvais comprendre, dû à mon ouïe plus forte que la moyenne humaine.

-Carlisle, c'est Alice. Je viens d'avoir une vision. Une jeune fille de 16 ans en détresse a besoin de nous. (Silence) Oui. Elle est en face de moi. (Un autre silence) Oui elle est comme nous. (Silence nouveau) D'accord. Je l'aborde et je tente de la ramener la maison.

À entendre ces noms, je me figeai. Carlisle, Alice. Je crus reconnaître ces noms. Alice se leva et fit signe l'autre fille de rester où elle est, qu'elle en avait pas pour longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen. (Je me raidis) Je sais ce que tu es et ce qui t'arrive. Je suis en mesure de t'aider. Dis-moi qui tu es pour commencer.

Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. C'était l'un des bons amis d'Aro. Je suis foutue. Autant me damner avec application et mourir en étant connue de quelqu'un au moins.

-Je suis Bella Swan. Je viens de m'échapper des Volturis. Je suis seule et je n'ai aucun vêtements et toit où passer la nuit. Je suis désolée, je vais devoir te quitter, je dois aller me trouver une belle boîte pour cette nuit.

Je me levai et commence a marcher.

-Non! Pas si vite Bella. Je suis comme toi. Ma famille et moi, on peut t'aider suis-moi je t'en prie.

Bon autant les suivre. Je n'ai a perdre, puisque je n'ai rien. Elle alla me présenter à sa soeur Rosalie, une blonde ayant un physique rendre jalouse toutes les bunny dans le magasine _PlayBoy_. Elles m'emmenèrent à une superbe villa, jacassant durant tout le voyage. Nous étions maintenant Forks. Alice et Rosalie voulaient me présenter leur père, disant qu'il pourrait me venir en aide.

Je rentrai dans le salon, dont la façade sud tait une baie vitrée. On pouvait voir une petite clairière, et plus loin, une rivière. Je m'assis sur l'un des canapés somptueux qui composaient une partie du salon. Une famille entière entra dans la salle et je ne pu que baisser les yeux. Alice vint se poster mes côtés, tout en me présentant le reste de la famille. Il y avait Jasper, un grand blond léonin assez musclé. Il était marié avec Alice. Ils formaient un joli couple. Puis, vint Emmet. Il tait grand, très musclé et il faisait un peu peur même si il n'arrêtait pas de rigoler et de lancer des vannes deux balles. Celui-ci tait avec Rosalie. Esmée, une femme qui me ressemblait un peu. Elle a un visage en forme de cœur, était de très petite taille et très chaleureuse. C'était la matriarche. Je retins un petit hoquet lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward. Ses yeux, d'un or profond et ses cheveux cuivrés en désordre. Il était juste assez musclé et d'une beauté plus que magnifique. Je m'attendais rencontrer sa moitié , mais étonnement, il tait célibataire, ce qui était loin de m'ennuyer. Carlisle, le patriarche, paraissant a être dans le début trentaine, s'adressa moi.

-Bonjour Bella. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Nous sommes en mesure de t'aider, n'aies pas peur. Racontes-nous pourquoi tu es ici et pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide.

Je décidai de raconter mon histoire. Je n'avais pas avoir peur d'eux. Leurs pouvoirs étaient des moins dangereux. À ces mots, Edward fronça les sourcils. Il devait certainement être vexé que lire dans les pensées n'était pas dangereux comparé ce que je pouvais faire.

-Je suis à moitié vampire. Lorsque j'avais 16 ans, un vampire a utilisé mes parents comme casse-croûte et m'a seulement mordu moi. Mais quelqu'un est arrivé et a suçé le venin dans mon sang. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quelques gouttes de venin sont parvenues mon coeur et m'ont transformée à moitié . La transformation a durée 1 jours et demi. Je n'ai presque jamais autant souffert de ma vie. Puis, je me suis réveillée. J'ai recommencé ma vie en allant où bon me semblait. Mais la solitude était plus forte que tout. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir les Volturis. Aro m'a promis que je pourrais vivre dans l'harmonie et l'amour, mais il ne pensait qu'à mon pouvoir. J'étais devenue son arme secrête et il m'a enfermée dans une pièce. Durant six longues années, j'ai vécu dans le noir complet, avec pour seul compagnie les humains que je refusais de manger, trop dégoutée par cette pensée, je ne m'abreuvais que de sang animal et de nourriture humaine. Mais encore une fois, la solitude tait plus présente et j'ai décidé de m'évader. Ce n'était pas compliquer grâce mon pouvoir, mais lorsque j'ai réussi, je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec Aro et il m'a juré qu'il allait me retrouver. Et maintenant je suis ici.

Lorsque mon récit fut terminé, je pouvais lire de la tristesse dans le visage d'Esmée et Alice. De la colère sur celui d'Emmet et Jasper. De la peine sur celui de Rosalie et de Carlisle. Et de l'incompréhension sur celui d'Edward. Celui-ci s'adressa moi.

-Mais quel est ton pouvoir s'il est si puissant? Et si ta transformation était l'une des choses dont tu as souffert, qu'elle est celle dont tu as le plus souffert?

-Je peux copier les dons des autres. Et t'es tu senti seul ces derniers temps. La solitude est la plus grande torture que vous pouvez infliger quelqu'un. Je suis seule depuis maintenant 71 ans.

Tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Esmée prit la parole.

-Et bien Bella, tu es ici comme chez toi. Avec ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu es seule, sans toit, ni vêtements. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le désire. Tu es déjà considérée comme ma fille. Ne te gênes pas pour te joindre notre clan.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena l'étage. Elle montra une magnifique chambre dans les tons bleu nuit.

-Tu te plairas ici?

-Oui absolument, c'est ma couleur préférée. Merci infiniment. J'ai enfin l'impression d' être acceptée quelque part.

Elle me laissa m'installer et je parti explorer ma nouvelle demeure. Alice m'agrippa et me lança une tonne de vêtements au visage en criant qu'ils étaient maintenant moi. Je la remerciai sincèrement et les mis dans mon dressing. Je partis en direction de la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Je n'en avais pas pris depuis six longues années. L'eau était si rassurante. Elle me fit un bien fou, mais je ne restai pas longtemps dans celle-ci. J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et sorti pour aller chercher l'un des pyjamas qu'Alice m'a offert. Mais je tombai nez-à-nez avec un Edward qui me reluquait. Instinctivement, j'utilisai son propre don contre lui. Ce qu'il pensa me toucha. _''Wow. Quel corps. Je crois que je vais me plaire de vivre avec elle. Elle est si belle. Ses yeux sont magnifiques.'_' Je m'éloignai en lui souriant et lui disant un '_'Merci, c'est très gentil''_. Il était rouge comme une tomate désormais. Je retournai vers ma nouvelle chambre et mis le pyjama le moins osé qu'Alice ait pu me donner. Je m'allongeai sur le lit en prenant le bloque-notes qui était sur la table de chevet et inscrivit quelques lignes.

''Gémir sur un malheur passé, c'est le plus sûr moyen d'en attirer un autre. C'est l'avis de William Shakespeare. C'est le mien également. J'ai décidé de ne plus vivre dans le passé comme j'ai fais ces six dernières années. Tous les jours, je me répétais les mêmes paroles qui me hantaient. Chaque jour une personne meure en laissant ce qu'il lui a fait le plus souffrir. En laissant le passé derriè laissant le passé revenir nous hanter des années plus tard. Ces paroles hantaient jours et nuits mes songes et mes rêves. Mais moi, je souhaitais mourir comme ces personnes. Un matin, je me réveillais et me disait : Il faut que ce soit moi cette personne aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans ces conditions. Mais en fuyant, j'ai rencontré une famille merveilleuse qui m'épaule. Elle m'aidera à renaître tel un phénix renait de ses cendres. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les remercier. Je les protégerai corps et âme. Et ce, pour le reste de mon éternité , je m'en fais la promesse.''

Je posai la feuille sur la table de chevet et tomba tranquillement et péniblement dans les bras de Morphée. Cette nuit-là fut la meilleure nuit de ces sept dernières décennies. Une nuit sans peur, ni cauchemar.

*******

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

**Comment pensez-vous que Bella et Edward vont tombé amoureux?**

**Leave me some love !!**

**Bisou vampirique**

**Lulu :)**


	4. Petit message

**Salut tous! J'ai reçu quelques reviews assez intéressentes.**

**Je voulais tout d'abord remercier Alaiena Ame Poete pour son merveilleux commentaire qui me donne envie de continuer mon histoire! (Ce sont les reviews qui m'aident écrire la suite,  
qui me donne du courage!)**

**Mais aussi j'ai reçu un commentaire anonyme de la part de : ^^**

**Il est très constructif et j'aime bien son honnêteté. Je crois sérieusement modifier mon histoire, car cette personne a raison, Bella est trop forte. Même avec son bouclier, les Volturis la veulent dans leur armée. Alors je pense que je vais modifier cela un peu, car c'est vrai que c'est un peu cliché.**

**Alors toi,^^, peu importe qui tu es, je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ton commentaire, même que je l'aime beaucoup, car il est constructif et il va m'aider pour améliorer ma fiction.**

**Alors, merci tous,  
les prochains chapitres arrivent bientôt. Sur mon skyrock, je suis rendu au chapitre 6. Je met les autres chapitres manquants ici et je m'attaque la modification de ma fiction.**

**Bisou vampirique**

**Lulu :)**


	5. L'école

**Alors, pour commencer, je voudrais remercier bilitis1306, Alaiena Ame Poete et ^^ pour leurs commentaires assez touchants. Mais, comme je suis (extrêmement) têtue, je tiens quand même à prendre une pause pour modifier ma fiction... **

**Alors, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 3 : L'école**

À mon réveil, il était 11h32. Une odeur de cannelle avait emplie ma chambre. Quelqu'un tait entré dans ma chambre. L'odeur émanait du bloc-notes sur ma table de chevet. Je levai tranquillement mon bras et agrippa le bout de feuilles. Quelqu'un avait ajouté quelques lignes.

_''Wow Shakespeare. Enfin quelqu'un qui s'y connait en littérature. Ce grand homme a aussi écrit : Combien le train du monde me semble lassant, insipide, banal et stérile ! Tu me feras part de ce que tu en penses mon retour. Passe une bonne journée. Nous pensons tous toi et à un moyen de t'aider du mieux qu'on peu.''_

C'était simplement signé Ed. Comme cela il était un grand passionné de littérature. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici. Je sautai sur mes pieds tout en me dirigeant vers la douche. Celle-ci fut plus longue et chaude que la précédente. Je mis ensuite une simple robe blanche avec une ceinture noire serrant le dessous de ma poitrine. De petits escarpins noirs et une touche de maquillage que Rosalie m'avait offert et le tour est joué. Je descendis tranquillement le colossal escalier principal et me dirigeai vers la terrasse où Carlisle et Esmée étaient assis. Le patriarche tait sur le point de partir vers l'hôpital où il travaillait. Les yeux me sortirent des orbites lorsque j'appris cela. Esmée riait tout doucement ma réaction tandis que Carlisle s'activait pour son départ. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit doucement:

-J'ai appelé le lycée lorsque tu dormais hier. Le personnel t'attend. Si tu veux commencer les cours, viens avec moi, je te dépose et les jeunes s'occuperont de toi une fois là-bas.

Recommencer les cours. Quelle joie. Combien de fois dans ces derniers 71 ans j'ai rêvé d'avoir ne serai-ce une retenue? Retourner dans cet endroit était l'un de mes rêves les plus chers. Et je ne le laisserai pas passer. J'ai la possibilité de tout recommencer zéro.

***

Je sortis de la belle voiture noire et tout le monde était figé sur place, mis part le boulet de canon noir et blanc qui se propulsait dans mes bras.

-BELLAAAAAAA! cria Alice.

-Oh mon Dieu Alice. Calme-toi.

-Mais tu es ici! Tu verras c'est merveilleux ici. Dit-elle en me trainant près des autres.

Assis à une table éloignée des autres, tout le reste de la famille était là . Il y avait une chaise avec un gros chou juste à côté d'Edward. Celui riait voir ma tête.

-BIENVENUE BELLA! S'égosilla Emmett, Jasper et Edward, qui me faisait signe de m'assoir près de lui.

À peine fis-je assise que Rosalie se mit à débiter l'histoire qu'on allait servir aux humains pour mon arrivée.(C'est normal que ce soit la première chose à laquelle elle pense, si elle veut rester en vie. Surtout avec les Volturis qui doivent être dans les parages pour mon cas.) En une fraction de seconde, j'étais devenue la soeur cadette de Rosalie et Jasper qu'on avait mise dans une famille d'accueil différente depuis la mort de nos parents. J'étais d'accord avec cette histoire, tant que j'étais près de ma nouvelle famille. Je jetai un oeil aux alentours. Tout le monde me regardait. Et leurs pensées n' étaient que plus accueillantes pour les hommes, mais les filles, OUF.

_Mais qui est cette pauvre fille? Ça me ne me surprendrait pas qu'elle soit avec Edward. À voir comment il la regarde. Il faudra que je laisse tomber. Je n'ai aucune chance face cette fille. _(Jessica Stanley.)

Je me tournais vers Edward. Il détourna son regard, gêné de ce que j'ai pu entendre. Il a sûrement entendu lui aussi ce que cette fille pensait. Je tentai de les laisser entre frères et soeurs afin d'aller chercher mon horaire de cours, mais en me levant, Edward imita mon mouvement tout en souriant. Il se dépêcha d'aller jeter son plateau -intact évidement- et de revenir vers moi.

Tout en quittant la cafétéria, Cet adonis me demanda :

-Alors, as-tu trouvé quelque chose dire propos de ma petite phrase?

AHH ouais la citation qu'il m'a écrite.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir. Dis-je tout en activant mon bouclier psychique. C'est une surprise.

Tout en prenant mon horaire et me dirigeant vers mon cours-biologie avancée- que je partageais avec Edward justement, je réfléchissais ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. Une fois assise ma paillasse, que je partage dorénavant avec un certain Mike Newton, je reçus un papier d'Edward disant qu'il voulait absolument savoir. J'inscris avec application sur le papier.

_''Si tu m'avais posé cette question ne serai-ce deux jours plus tôt, je t'aurai répondu que je priais chaque soir pour pouvoir me lancer en bas de ce train merdique. Que si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurai pour rien au monde embarquer sur ce train, que j'aurai revendu mon billet un autre. Mais que j'y suis allée quand même pour éviter une personne de ne pas avoir la malchance de vivre dans ce monde cruel et sans miséricorde. Un monde où la vengeance et la haine sont les principales émotions. Un monde qui ne mérite pas que je sacrifie ma vie à vivre pour cette planète. Mais pour une fois dans ma triste existence, la chance et la vie m'ont souris et j'ai pu vous rencontrer. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Depuis hier, je m'accroche la vie et je tente de vivre tout ce que j'ai pu manquer depuis mes 71 ans d'absence. Je m'accroche à ce train pour ne plus le quitter pour le reste de ma pauvre existence. Du moins, pour le moment.''_

Je lui passai la feuille et, gênée par mon aveu, je me concentrai plus que nécessaire sur le cours qui a lieu désormais et non sur mon voisin un peu trop curieux qui me dévisage, une goutte de salive roulant sur côté droit de sa mâchoire.

*******

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos RÉELS commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. **

**Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres à mettre en ligne avant que je prennes une petite pause pour modifier mon histoire, qui est loin d'être bonne. **

**Alors merci à tous !**

**Bisou vampirique**

**Lulu :)**


	6. Edward

**Chapitre 4: Edward**

Durant les semaines qui ont suivis notre échange en cours de biologie, j'ai appris beaucoup sur Edward. Nous étions deux passionnés de littérature. Nous avions des points communs hallucinants. Je voulais en apprendre d'avantage sur lui, car je me reconnaissais dans sa personnalité. Je voyais une part de mon ancienne vie que j'avais tenté de cacher. Je voulais la récupérer. Faire comme si j' étais près de lui depuis le jour qui a suivi ma transformation. Maintenant, je le connaissais mieux que personne. Je rigolais toujours en sa compagnie, ça me faisait un plus grand bien. Ce garçon était l'un des hommes les plus parfaits sur Terre. Cette planète si immonde abritait une personnalité magnifique, digne des plus grands gentlemen. Et oui, gentlemen. Je ne me surprends même pas de commencer tomber amoureuse de cet être merveilleux.

Lors d'une de nos conversations sur l'amour que nous avions éprouvé dans notre quelconque vie, j'ai pu en apprendre encore plus sur lui. De mon côté , la situation amoureuse étant déserte depuis quelques 78 ans, la conversation s' était renversée assez vite. Pour Edward, il n'y avait rien de plus complet qu'un couple qui traverse le temps, qui accepte que la tendresse envahisse la passion, mais comment vivre cela lorsque l'on a le goût de l'absolu? Pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'erreur à accepter de conserver une part d'enfance en soi, une part de rêve. Pour lui, la passion se développe au fil du temps.*

-Tu vois, dit-il, c'est comme lorsque l'on cueille des fruits et que l'on en laisse sur les plans. On les laisse moisir et ceci serait comme un nectar de bonheur que l'on ne pourrait jamais consommer.**

Il était si séduisant comme cela. J'avais juste envie de lui sauter la gorge et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes...

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te retenir tu sais, tu peux le faire. Dit Edward avec moue séductrice sur les lèvres.

OH MERDE! J'ai oublié d'activer mon bouclier et il a tout entendu! Je me ruai sous les couvertures de mon lit et ne bougeai plus. Cependant, lui, se mit rire. Il enleva prestement la couverture et me bloqua contre le lit, ses mains empoignant mes poignets. Il riait de plus belle me voir me débattre de toute ma force. Soudainement, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes et ma bouche bougeait l'unisson de la sienne. Il aurait pu passer des secondes comme des heures, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Ses lèvres relâchèrent les miennes, se souvenant que je devais respirer plus que la moyenne des vampires.

-J'ai réalisé l'un de tes souhaits, dit-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure. Si tu as d'autres suggestions me faire, n'hésite pas, ma chambre est juste côté. Lâcha-t-il tout en me faisant un clin-d'œil et en quittant ma chambre.

J'étais bout de souffle. Non seulement je venais d'embrasser la plus belle créature sur Terre, mais non seulement il en veut plus? Mais que veut-il la fin. C'est impossible qu'un tel adonis veuille de moi comme petite-amie. Quoi que... Un bruit attira mon attention, une lettre venait d'être glissée sous ma porte. Je m'approchai et dépliai soigneusement le papier.

''Même avec un miroir, je refuse de te partager. J'ai perdu tout le temps que j'ai passé sans t'aimer. Dieu n'a pas fait d'aliments bleus. Il a voulu réserver l'azur pour le firmament et tes yeux. Je ne t'aime pas... je t'adore... Et même je te hais un peu.''

C'était l'écriture d'Edward. Il avait réuni quelques citations plus belles que les autres. Chairil Anwar, Le Tasse, Alphonse Allais et Julio Herrera y Reissig. Cette dernière citation me fit réfléchir. La haine est un sentiment profond. Sous cette citation s'en cachait une autre. Edward savait bien que j'adorais Shakespeare. Il savait que, dès que je lirai le mot haine, je penserai immédiatement cette citation si connue de ce grand homme : On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour. Il venait de m'annoncer qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était amoureux de la fille banale que je suis. Mais une chose est claire, j'ai bien fait de ne pas quitter le train du monde. La vie m'a menée cet apollon!

* et ** = Tiré du livre de Marc Levy, Et si c'était vrai...

*******

**Alors tout le monde, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Il va un peu trop vite je trouve. Il est un peu précipité. Je vais probablement poster le chapitre 5 demain.**

**Il ne reste maintenant que deux chapitres avant que je mettes temporairement mon blog en pause. **

**Dans la nouvelle version, je vais peut-être faire en sorte que Bella et Edward se détestent. Comme on le dit dans ce chapitre: La haine est un sentiment profond... Et voilà, ça y est, juste en écrivant ces deux petites phrases, une panoplie de lemons sont en train de se bousculer dans ma tête. Peut-être que la suite de ma fiction prendra une toute autre forme *sourire coquin***

**Leave me some love**

**Bisou vampirique**

**Lulu**


	7. Combat à mort

**Chapitre 6: Combat à mort**

Je ne pouvais défaire mon regard ces trois personnes, adossés contre un arbre, ;a la lisère de la forêt qui borde le lycée. Deux mains puissantes s'emparèrent de mes hanches et je fût surprise de ne pas découvrir Edward, mais Emmett. Il pensait à une stratégie. Cette dernière m'excluait de l'affront. Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa de ma gorge.

-Emmett ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'exclure !

-OH que oui! On ne veut pas te perdre. Ceci est définitif. Lorsque je te dirai GO, tu vas partir vers LaPush et attendre lorsque ça sentira le chien mouillé.  
Je ne voulais pas mettre ma nouvelle famille en danger, mais si c'était le meilleur moyen pour les protéger de partir vers LaPush, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Les deux mains d'Emmett furent remplacées par les deux grands bras d'Edward. Il posa ses délicates lèvres sur les miennes et me chuchota : ''Fais attention avec ces sales chiots, je veux que tu me reviennes vivante mon ange''.

Sur ce, Emmett hurla un GOOOOOOOO !!! par la pensée. Je me mis à courir à vitesse humaine vers LaPush. Je me demandai vraiment ce qu'il y avait. Lorsque je n'étais plus à portée de vue, je me mis à courir plus vite. Étonnamment, c'était à la vraie vitesse vampirique. Je crois que c'est parce que tout ceux que j'aime profondément sot en danger par ma faute. Si je n'étais pas partie des Volturi et que j'étais sagement restée dans ma cellule, mon amoureux et sa famille ne seraient pas en danger de mort.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées, que je ne me rendis même pas compte que l'odeur infecte était présente, que je me fis barrer la route par deux espèces de grands loups aux formes disproportionnées. Leurs pensées reflétaient que je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

-Attendez! Espèce de chiens galeux. Je suis nouvelle ici et je fais partie de la famille Cullen. (Leur yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur mon collier, ou trônait le blason de la famille.) Et si vous voulez rester en vie, vous allez m'écouter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont envoyée ici, mais ils sont en danger de mort et ont besoins de votre aide. Les Volturi nous ont retracés. PFF je suis sûrement folle, mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je parle à des loups.

Puis, l'un d'entre eux devient humain. Il était très grand, pas trop loin des 2m. La peau mâte et une mâchoire carrée. Des muscles magnifiques ainsi qu'un joli regard. Mais ce dernier était meurtrier.

-Tu veux encore boire notre sang espèce de sangsue?

-Écoute je n'ai pas le temps sale chiot. Mes amis sont en danger et je dois les sauver. Vous devez m'aider.

-D'accord, mais tu dois absolument tout nous expliquer ensuite sinon je ne paierai pas cher de ta peau.

Sur ce, il se retransforma et hurla un bon. Cinq autres loups arrivèrent en trente secondes. Je me mis à courir devant, pour leur montrer le chemin et j'entendais les pensées des loups-garous derrière moi.

_Mais Jacob, pourquoi t'as accepté de l'aider. C'est une buveuse de sang et une Cullen. Elle a rompu le traité. _

_Mais non Paul. Écoute attentivement. Ce n'est pas un vampire à cent pourcent. Ne me demande pas comment, mais son cœur bat. _

-Merci de prendre ma défense Jacob. Ajoutai-je

_Oh merde. Une autre comme Edward. On n'est pas au bout de nos peines._

Je n'ajoutai rien, je les ignorais. On arriva rapidement au champ de bataille. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir. Un feu géant digne de la Saint-Jean* était au milieu de cette clairière. Quelques corps y brulaient encore. Félix et Jane étaient toujours vivants, ainsi que quatre de leurs sbires. Tous les Cullen et maintenant les loups Quileutes se battaient. Soudain, tous tombèrent sur le sol et hurlaient de souffrance. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rester à l'écart et me ruai sur Jane. Je lui attrapai le poignet et la lança contre un arbre, ce qui fit arrêter toute torture mentale. Je la regardais dans les yeux et lui fit exactement la même torture. Elle roulait sur le sol boueux. Je me fis plaquer violemment par Félix et ne pu m'empêcher de le faire exploser par la simple pensée. Des tonnes de morceaux s'étaient éparpillées. Je les ramassai et les jetai dans le feu.

C'est à ce moment-là que choisissait Jane pour reprendre ses assauts. Elle me jeta contre un arbre. Étant à moitié humaine, j'étais quelque peu sonnée. L'enfant se rapprocha lentement de moi, avec une moue mauvaise sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais, Aro te voulait vivante, mais je crois que je vais tout simplement te tuer. Comme j'ai fais avec le reste de ta famille.

Je me retournai vivement et aperçus tous les cadavres de mes amis. La gamine se mit à tourner ma tête afin de me l'arracher.

Je fus secouée violement et écroulée sur le sol. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en criant. Edward était au dessus de moi et me serrai dans ses bras si confortables. Je m'exclamai :

-Wow si c'est ça le paradis, j'y serais arrivée plus tôt. Les anges sont magnifiques.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises mon ange. Tu as fais seulement un mauvais rêve.

C'était si réel. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée et terrifiée à la fois. Soulagée, car rien de tout cela n'est véritablement arrivé, mais terrifiée, car cela va arriver plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. Pour confirmer tout ça, au rez-de-chaussée, Alice se figea instantanément.

Elle prononça seulement : Ils arrivent, TOUS !

*Saint-Jean-Baptiste: Fête québécoise qui a lieu à tous les 24 Juin. C'est la fête du Québec. On organise des feux de joies gigantesques et des feux d'artifices extravagants.

*******

**Bon c'est la dernière fois que je vous parle pour un bon moment. Je vais retravailler tous mes chapitres et vais revenir en force après les fêtes, avec une histoire toute changée. Durant cette période, je vais publier également des chapitres sur ma nouvelle fiction, que j'ai tout juste commencé. C'est une fiction lemon, alors âmes sensibles, s'absetenir.**

**Bisou à tous, merci de m'avoir suivie,  
**

**Joyeux Noël à tous!**

**Lulu**


	8. Abanbon

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de cette fiction. J'ai décidée d'abandonner cette histoire. Je n'aimes pas cette histoire et n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour la modifier. Pour l'instant, j'abandonne cette histoire et peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai une idée de génie et la reprendra, tout cela dépend de moi.

J'avais pensé à modifier l'histoire pour que Bella puisse avoir un pouvoir semblable à celui de Benjamin dans les livres (contrôler les éléments), mais elle serais une fois de plus surpuissante.

Je suis vraiment désolée à tous, je vais peut-être reprendre cette fiction dans quelques mois. On ne sait jamais, je vais emmagasiner mes idées et revenir en force quand l'histoire sera prête à redémarrer.

Merci de tous vos commentaires, je suis très touchée

Je vais me concentrer plus sur mon autre fiction, mais je pense toujours très fort à trouver des idées pour La Vie Froide.

Lulu


End file.
